Wind Beneath My Wings
by WolfEyes
Summary: (songfic) It's about Ron & Harry (NOT slash!). This takes place when Ron is old & Harry had died. Ron is helping to clean out his stuff & he comes across a mysterious letter with his name on it. What does it say? Find out yourself! R/R plz!!! :)


(A/N) I'm still working on ch 

(A/N) I'm still working on ch. 3 of my story "The Way We Were" (*hint hint* to all you people who haven't read it yet!). I couldn't post the next chapter anyway (even if it was finished) because ff.net is rebuilding and the edit and upload stories aren't up yet (unless they are now, which I don't know because my computer isn't letting me on the site). So this is just a little something I thought of a few nights ago when I was supposed to be asleep (I do a lot of thinking when I'm supposed to be asleep). I was listening to the song "Wind Beneath My Wings" and this just came to me. It's a songfic and it's written in the form of a letter from Harry to Ron. It's when they are old people (well not really really old) and Harry has died, but Ron hasn't. Ron finds a letter while he is helping Ginny clean out her and Harry's home and it's got the name Ron written on the envelope, so he opens it and reads it…well, just read the songfic for yourself. Oh, and one more thing, I'm going to separate the song's lyrics from the letter by borders. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and friends. J.K. Rowling does. And I don't own the song "Wind Beneath My Wings" because it's Bette Midler's song. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

It must have been cold there in my shadow 

To never have sunlight on your face. 

You were content to let me shine, that's your way 

You always walked a step behind. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Ron found the letter inside an old dusty trunk. He reached out a wrinkled and slightly calloused hand out for it. As he picked it up, he noticed the name "Ron" written on the back of the envelope. He tucked it into a robe pocket to save for when he was alone, though his curiosity was driving him mad. 

Soon, Ginny declared she was done for the day, and needed sleep. Ron went home and sat down on his couch. He made sure his wife, Hermione, was fast asleep. He carefully opened the letter. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

So I was the one with all the glory 

While you were the one with all the strain 

A beautiful face without a name for so long 

A beautiful smile to hide the pain 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Dear Ron, 

You are the best friend I could ever ask for. I couldn't ask for more in a friend, and I got more than I deserved when you became my friend. I could always tell you everything. Sometimes, I know my fame made you mad, but you never showed it. Only once. I honor you for that." 

Ron stared in amazement at the words `I honor you for that'. Was it true? He, Ron Weasley, had never been recognized for anything, nothing important anyway, in his life. And here Harry was telling him that he honored, well had honored, him. He began to read the letter again. 

"You kept me sane. You kept me grounded and didn't let my head get big. I'm very grateful for that. Deep down, you were always the person I wanted to be. But couldn't. You had the wonderful family, the average life. I had no family. I had fame. In a way, I envied you for those things." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Did you ever know that you're my hero 

And everything I would like to be? 

I can fly higher than an eagle 

For you are the wind beneath my wings 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

As Ron read the letter, he realized the song that was being played on the radio. It was "Wind Beneath My Wings". Either the song or the letter was bringing tears to his eyes. He started reading again. 

"I know you wanted what I had. Fame. It's a bitter thing. You were like my brother, Ron. You were my best friend. You were the reason for breathing. At times, when it got hard, when my beloved first wife died, you were there. When she died, I saw no reason for living. Then you walked into my room. I looked up and saw you standing in the doorway. That was when I knew. You were my reason for living. I would be gone if it weren't for you. I would be nothing." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

It might have appeared unnoticed 

But I've got it all here in my heart 

I want you to know the truth, of coarse I know it 

I would be nothing without you 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Ron was beginning to shake. He dropped the letter. As he picked it up again, he noticed stains on it. There were small wrinkled spots. The kind, Ron noticed, that paper makes when it gets wet. Then he realized that Harry must have been crying as he wrote this letter. He began to read again, this time, his tears now fell and mixed with the ones Harry had let fall onto the paper. 

"You were my hero, Ron. Did I ever tell you that? No, I don't think I did. I'm so sorry for never telling you before. You stood behind me, beside me, with me. You stuck up for me when I couldn't stick up for myself. You were everything I could ever want to be. I just wish I could've told you sooner." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Did I ever tell you you're my hero? 

You're everything, everything I wish I could be 

Oh, and I could fly higher than an eagle 

For you are the wind beneath my wings 

`Cause you are the wind beneath my wings 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Ron, when I was in need, you were there, when I just wanted a friend, you were there. When I needed you, you were there. How can I ever give you what you gave to me? I don't think I can. Just know this Ron, you were more than I could have ever hoped. I didn't deserve your friendship. I didn't deserve your love that you gave me as a friend. I didn't deserve you. You really were the wind beneath my wings. You are a brother to me. I love you. I love you for all that you gave me. Don't ever forget it. I must leave now. I'm going to die soon. I can feel it. Take good care of Ginny, Ron. She will need it. Take good care of yourself, Ron. Don't forget what I have told you. I love you. 

Love, forever, your best friend, 

Harry Potter" 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Oh, the wind beneath my wings 

You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings 

Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high 

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings 

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Ron dropped the letter and fell to the floor, crying. It was true. It was all true. Harry really felt that way. He cried out, wailing. 

"Oh, Ron. I'm glad you found that letter," came Hermione's sad voice from behind him. 

"How long have you been there?" Ron sobbed. 

"Not long. I came down to make sure you were all right. Ginny told me that you had found the letter." 

"Oh Hermione!" wailed Ron. 

"Shh, it's okay," said Hermione. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. He cried into her shoulder. 

"Those things, he said. They're true. Aren't they?" 

"Yes," said Hermione, "they are. He showed me the letter. He wrote it a little bit before he died. He really did adore you, Ron." 

"But, I'm the one not worth—" 

"Shh, Ron. It's okay. That's how Harry felt. He had trouble putting that into words. Now, you need sleep. Let's go upstairs," said Hermione. 

She helped Ron up and took him upstairs to bed. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky 

So high I almost touch the sky 

Thank you, thank you 

Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings. 

(A/N) Well, there you are! It's sad, I guess. Please review! I love all of you that review! I want to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed my story, "The Way We Were". I love all the people that review my story! 

PeAcE tO yOu AlL, 

WolfEyes 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
